L'aurore d'une vie
by Angyiel
Summary: Recueil d'OS, drabbles et autres choses du même genre sur l'enfance de nos personnages préférés... Où vous pouvez évidemment soumettre vos défis et vos idées avec lesquels je me ferai une joie de rédiger quelque chose ! Focalisé sur Skyward Sword pour le moment.


_The Legend of Zelda appartient à Nintendo._

_Bonjour à tous ! Ayant fini le mode héroïque de Skyward Sword récemment, j'ai eu l'idée de fanfictionner dessus. (Oui, ce verbe n'existe pas) Et c'est là que m'est venu l'idée de faire un recueil d'OS, drabbles et autres trucs du genre sur l'enfance des personnages de Zelda, sans but précis. Ce que je désigne par l'enfance chez eux, c'est en gros ce qu'il se passe avant le début des jeux. Je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas...". Pis c'est une bonne occasion de revenir sur ce site aussi. O/_

_Autre particularité, vous pouvez, par review, me donner des petits défis et je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre et d'essayer d'exploiter votre idée... Ca peut être un thème, ou un mot à caser obligatoirement dans le texte, avec des contraintes comme le nombre de mots, je sais pas moi, surprenez-moi ~_

_Pour le moment, j'hésite à laisser ce recueil focalisé sur Skyward Sword ou m'étendre aussi sur les autres jeux. (Ceux auxquels j'ai joué, évidemment, hein...) J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a pas mal de choses à exploiter niveau enfance de Link et des autres personnages sur ce jeu en particulier, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien._

_Enfin, sur ce, j'arrête de parler et de parler, bonne lecture ! (:_

* * *

« Allez, Célestin, arrête de trembler comme une feuille et viens !

- T... Tu sais, Link, on devrait pas être là, on... on n'a pas le droit d'être là non plus... tu... tu veux pas revenir en ville ?

- Mais personne ne sera au courant, viens ! »

Un garçon pas plus haut que trois pommes traînait à l'aide de ses petites mains son compère réticent, mais qui n'osait pas rechigner face au caractère de feu de son ami. Ce dernier, face à cette absence de résistance, fit un grand sourire et en profita pour le tirer encore plus fort, pour franchir les quelques dernières mètres qui les menaient en haut d'une légère pente. A cet endroit, au bord d'une falaise, se trouvait une petite entrée qui conduisait à cet endroit qu'on disait effrayant partout en ville, la grotte de la cascade de Célesbourg. Le dénommé Link laissa échapper un rire à la fois joyeux et limite effrayant à l'idée de briser les règles instaurées par une bonne partie des adultes de l'île dans les cieux. Ne pas avoir le droit de s'aventurer dans cette grotte ? N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si dangereux ? Des monstres ? La bonne blague ! Link ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses. Juste un prétexte pour les éloigner des endroits où on ne voulait pas les voir, eux, les enfants, et c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison !

Enfin... l'entrée pleine d'obscurité donnait froid dans le dos rien qu'à y regarder... Le blondinet resta un moment pétrifié avant d'avancer d'un pas décidé. Non mais, il n'avait pas échappé à la surveillance de Kiko pour repartir en pleurnichant ! En parlant de Kiko...

« Link, Kiko devait nous surveiller, il ne va pas être content quand il va s'apercevoir qu'on est parti... surtout ici !

- Bah, il n'en saura rien, on va faire vite et on n'a qu'à rien lui dire ! »

De plus en plus têtu, le téméraire gamin fut le premier à se faufiler entre les pousses d'arbres qui obstruaient à peine l'entrée. Satisfait, il saisit son compagnon par les épaules et le poussa à l'intérieur de la caverne.

« Tu vois, on est pas mort ! Et maintenant qu'on y est, ça serait dommage de reculer... »

Excité et sautillant dans tous les sens, Link observait la grotte sous toutes ses coutures, tandis que Célestin le suivait prudemment quelques mètres plus loin, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, de peur de se retrouver tout seul. Si on oubliait les "Ouuuuah, trop cool !" de Link de temps à autres, il régnait un parfait silence pesant. L'endroit entier contrastait avec l'atmosphère colorée et joyeuse de la ville de Célesbourg. Le "On va faire vite" semblait bien vite oublié par Link... Ce dernier suivait le chemin qui s'offrait à lui, curieux de savoir ce qui se trouvait au bout de cette caverne. Et soudain, ce fut une panique totale qui s'empara de lui. Il laissa échapper un hurlement strident, se détourna et partit en courant, non sans oublier d'empoigner son ami par la manche, avant d'atteindre la sortie.

Toujours en hurlant, bien évidemment.

Retrouvant le soleil de l'extérieur, Link laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et jeta un oeil à Célestin... qui semblait avoir été plus effrayé par le cri de Link que par la cause de ce cri elle-même.

« Woooaaah... non... non mais t'as vu ces machins ? Les... elles... les chauves-souris, elles étaient énormeees ! »

Célestin ne répondit pas. En réfléchissant bien... il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus effrayant entre ces chauves-souris, les hurlements affreusement aigus de Link, Hergo, la dame de la cantine, cette voix étrange qu'on entendait de temps en temps la nuit dans l'école de chevalerie... ou encore Kiko qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là qui les fusillait du regard.

Non, vraiment, il ne savait pas.

* * *

_J'aime l'idée d'un Link turbulent qui s'assagit avec le temps... Un petit défi à me soumettre sinon ?_


End file.
